Love Is Sasuke
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: Akhirnya kutemukan kau, Sasuke. Setelah kau mengambil segalanya dariku, hanya hal itu lah yang aku mau ambil darimu.. kembalikan.. ONESHOOT, SASUNARU..LIME/LEMON Ending gaje dll


~ Love is Sasuke ~

Pairing : **SasuNaru**

Genre : Romance

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Warning : **YAOI, BOYxBOY, LIME/LEMON,Semi-Canon GAGAL** , Typo's, kata2 absurd, gajeness, ONESHOOT, dan segala kekurangan lainnya..  
.

.

.

.  
Summary : Akhirnya kutemukan kau, Sasuke. Setelah kau mengambil segalanya dariku, hanya hal 'itu' lah yang aku mau ambil darimu.. kembalikan.. **ONESHOOT, SASUNARU..**  
.

.

.

.  
 **/ Tidak Suka? /**  
 **/ Jangan dibaca! /**  
.

.

.

.  
 **~ DrakKnightSong ~**  
.

.

.

.  
 **(°°) Happy Reading (°°)**  
.

.

.

.  
Drap Drap Drap

Suara langkah kaki dari beberapa orang begitu menggema dalam lorong panjang sunyi dan temaran, sesosok diantaranya terus membuka satu pintu ke pintu yang lain hanya untuk menemukan seseorang yang sedang mereka cari. Keringat dingin mengalir deras seiring rasa lelahnya berlari, sosok pemuda yang memimpin diantara menggretakkan giginya tidak sabaran untuk segera menemukan sang sahabatnya itu.

Ceklek

"Tidak ada" gumam sang pemuda, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ruangan yang ia kira akan ada sesosok yang sangat mereka cari. Namun lagi-lagi hanya kekosongan.

Ceklek

"Disini pun tidak ada" gumam gadis yang menjadi satu-satunya diantara kumpulan orang tersebut.

"Aku rasa kita sudahi saja pencariannya, Naruto" ujar sosok yang paling tua disana, "Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kita hanya mendapati ruangan kosong. Mungkin saja Orochimaru sudah mengetahui keberadaan kita, dan mereka sudah pindah dari sini. Lalu, mengenai itu.. Aku rasa kita bisa men-"

"Tidak bisa" desis pemuda bernama Naruto itu, keras kepala. "Aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja setelah berhasil menemui markas Orochimaru. Aku harus menemukan Sasuke dan membawanya pulang" terutama aku tidak bisa pergi, setelah ia berhasil merampas sesuatu yang berharga dariku. sambungnya dalam hati. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, menahan gejolak senang dan kesal dalam dirinya. Naruto tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja, ia yakin sekali Sasuke ada disini. Pemuda ayam itu tidak mungkin pergi dari sini setelah pertemuannya beberapa hari yang lalu itu.

 **_ FlashBack On _**

Malam itu hujan mengguyur desa Konoha, keadaan jalanan yang biasanya masih terdapat banyak orang yang lalu lalang, mengingat jam baru menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam. Namun saat ini, hujan yang mengguyur desa konoha membuat sebagian besar penduduk desa, memilih menetap dan berdiam diri didepan perapian, atau mungkin meminum sesuatu yang hangat agar suhu yang turun beberapa derajat itu, bisa membuat hangat dirinya.

Seperti halnya yang dilakukan oleh sesosok pemuda berambut blonde, ditengah lebatnya hujan serta hembusan angin dingin, tidak membuat sang pemuda yang ingin mampir ke warung ramen Ichiraku itu surut semangatnya. Setelah beberapa hari menjalani misi dengan kelompok tujuh, akhirnya ia bisa merasakan kembali nikmatnya ramen. Makanan berlemak kesukaan pemuda tersebut.

"Asyik, asyik, asyikk untung aku masih memiliki beberapa kupon ramen ichiraku, setidaknya ada beberapa mangkuk ramen gratis yang aku makan" ucapnya senang, melompati tiap rumah agar segera sampai. Namun langkahnya melambat ketika melihat sesosok pemuda jangkung berdiri menjulang diatap salah satu warga didepannya.

"Naruto" gumamnya ditengah hujan lebat. Manik Onyxnya menatap tajam sosok didepannya yang tercengang atas kehadirannya.

"Sasuke" desis Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya emosi. Tidak mengira sama sekali olehnya akan bertemu dengan sahabat kecilnya disini. Desa kelahiran mereka.

"Lama tidak bertemu" bisik Sasuke tepat didepan telinga Naruto.

DEGH

Nafas Naruto tercekat ditengah tenggrokkan, ketika tanpa diduganya Sasuke muncul tepat didepannya. Memeluk intim dirinya.

"Ngh~" lengguh Naruto ketika sepasang tangan tersebut meremas bokong sintalnya. Tanpa sadar Naruto Top of Form b meremas lengan Sasuke erat. Bulu kuduknya langsung meremang ketika Sasuke meniup daun telinganya lembut, serta mengemutnya. "A-apa yang kau-ngh~ Sasuke hhh" nafasnya mulai memburu disaat hawa panas mulai ia rasakan dari dalam tubuhnya, padahal saat ini tengah turun hujan, dan tubuh mereka yang tanpa pertahanan apapun itu kini mulai basah kuyup.

Tanpa memperdulikan pemuda blonde dalam dekapannya, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja melepaskan pelukannya dan menengadahkan wajah Naruto. Sebuah lumatan segera ia berikan untuk pemuda blonde itu, entahlah Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan saat ini pada pemuda yang dulu hampir ia bunuh. Yang ia ingat beberapa jam yang lalu ia tengah tertidur nyenyak dikamarnya yang nyaman, setelah beberapa hari ini ia sibuk mempelajari ilmu yang Orochimaru berikan untuknya. Lalu dalam mimpinya, ia dan pemuda dalam dekapan eratnya ini berhubungan badan layaknya sepasang kekasih, sampai akhirnya ia bangun tidur dalam keadaan celana basah serta kejantannya yang mengacung tegak. Sasuke sempat kalang kabut disaat benda pusakanya tidak kunjung lemas juga, bahkan Sasuke sempat mencoba untuk kembali mengingat kejadian dalam mimpinya hanya untuk membuat ia mudah terangsang dan cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusan onaninya. Tapi sialnya sudah beberapa jam ia berkutat didalam kamar mandi, tidak juga kunjung lemas kejantanannya ini. Dan entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu, dengan nekatnya ia langsung datang kemari, berniat memperkosanya.

Naruto yang masih syok atas kedatangan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu, kini bertambah syok disaat Sasuke memeluk serta menciumnya ganas. Ingin rasanya ia mendorong serta memukul pemuda yang seenaknya mencium dirinya itu, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya seperti memiiliki pikiran sendiri. Lihat saja kedua tangannya, tanpa perintah sang tuannya kedua tangannya malah memeluk leher pemuda jangkung didepannya, serta memperdalam ciumannya. Bunyi kecipak basah yang tertangkap indra pendengarnya ditengah-tengah bisingnya turun hujan, semakin memacu adrenalin Naruto seiring libidonya yang makin meningkat.

"Ngh~ hmphh~" suara erangan yang sangat keras Naruto keluarkan ketika Sasuke memelintir serta menghisap lidahnya kuat. Dengan lemas Naruto memukul pelan bahu Sasuke, memberi isyarat bahwa ia butuh oksigen. Sasuke yang mengerti keinginan pemuda blonde itu lantas melepaskan pagutannya, dan menjaga jarak antar kedua wajah itu. Ditatapnya intens sosok pemuda dalam dekapannya, segaris seringaian ia torehkan disaat melihat Naruto yang kepayahan menghadapi ciuman mautnya.

Hembusan nafas Naruto mengenai wajah Sasuke yang masih saja anteng menatap dirinya, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, malu diperhatikan seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya kau mau a-AKH~ ngh~" Sekujur tubuh Naruto langsung lemas seketika disaat Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba menggigit titik sensitif dilehernya yang berkeringat dan sudah bercampur dengan air hujan. Rasa nikmat langsung menjalar disekujur tubuhnya dan membuat Naruto tanpa sadar menengadahkan wajahnya keatas, memberi ruang untuk Sasuke menjilati serta menandakan lehernya dengan kecupan hangat tersebut.

"Sashh uhh Suke ngh~" kedua tangan tannya meremas erat surai raven Sasuke, untuk memperdalam kecupannya pada leher jenjangnya.

Ditengah sibuknya menandai leher tan itu, diam-diam Sasuke menarik seleting jaket Naruto hingga akhirnya memperlihatkan sebuah kaos hitam jaring didalamnya, dengan memakai kunai yang ada didalam kantung ninja Naruto, Sasuke merobek kaos tersebut. Lagi-lagi sebuah seringaian terukir cantik diwajah tampan itu.

Jilatan Sasuke yang berpindah pada bahu juga niple didadanya yang kini terekspos tanpa pertahanan, semakin membuat Naruto mengerang nikmat. Desahan demi desahan ia keluarkan begitu saja tanpa perduli jika saat ini mereka tengah melakukannya diruang terbuka, diatap salah satu warga yang mungkin saja bisa mendengar desahannya. Tapi ia tak peduli, kecupan serta jilatan yang Sasuke berikan padanya terlalu nikmat untuk dihentikan sejenak hanya untuk berpindah tempat. Naruto melirik sayu ke bawah disaat Sasuke sibuk melorotkan celana orange serta dalamannya, dapat Naruto rasakan kedua pipinya memanas ketika Sasuke menatap intens juniornya.

Plak

Karena kesal pada sikap Sasuke yang anteng menatap juniornya, tanpa peduli pada harga dirinya yang belum juga mencapai puncaknya, membuat Naruto menggeplak kepala ayam Sasuke.

"M-mau sampai kapan kau m-memperhatikannya?" gumamnya ketus, kedua matanya menatap kearah lain, malu karena dirinya begitu terang-terangan mengakui bahwa dirinya ingin disentuh sang rival.

Sasuke menyeringai senang melihat tingkah stundere pemuda blonde didepannya, dengan jail ia langsung saja melahap kejantanan Naruto yang mengancung tegak didepan wajahnya, lalu erangan kenikmatan keluar begitu saja dari kedua mulut mungil sang empunya kejantanan.

"Ahh ngh hhh S-shhuke" bulu kuduk Sasuke seketika meremang mendengar desahan erotis Naruto, tak ia perdulikan pada jambakan tangan Naruto yang semakin mengerat pada surai ravennya. Sasuke juga tidak peduli ketika Naruto menjadikan mulutnya sebagai pemuas nafsunya, ia malah merenganggangkan kedua mulutnya agar memudahkan Naruto memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

Pergerakan pinggul pemuda blonde itu semakin cepat, dan tidak beraturan, menyebabkan Sasuke nyaris merasakan rahangnya hampir patah. Tidak ingin hanya Naruto saja yang merasakan kenikmatan tersebut, lagi-lagi Sasuke dengan seenaknya menunda aktifitas Naruto yang kali ini tanpa sungkan melayangkan deathglare terbaiknya. Namun bukan Sasuke namanya jika merasa takut hanya dengan tatapan tajam ala uke itu, pemuda Uchiha itu lantas berdiri dari acara berlututnya, dan segera menurunkan celananya.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya susah payah disaat melihat ukuran kejantanan Sasuke yang ternyata tiga kali lebih besar darinya.

"Menungginglah, Dobe" titah sang raven seraya mengocok kejantanannya sendiri. Mendengar titahan Sasuke, Naruto segera melakukan hal tersebut tanpa protes sama sekali, walau ia akui dirinya amat malu, akan tetapi kejantanannya yang sedari tadi belum mendapatkan 'surga'nya. Mau tidak mau Naruto mengikuti perkataan Sasuke tanpa banyak protes.

Mengulum ketiga jari panjangnya hingga basah dan lembab, Sasuke pun menatap lapar lubang anus Naruto yang berkedut tidak sabaran. Tidak perduli pada sakit yang dialami pemuda blonde didepannya, Sasuke langsung memasukkan kedua jarinya sekaligus dan menggerakannya secara acak dan brutal.

"Akh hhh nghh ah ah uhh shhuke~" erangan dan desahan Naruto lontarkan seiring rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan pada lubang anusnya yang terasa panas dan gatal. Ingin segera merasakan kejantanan Sasuke yang memenuhi lubangnya.

"L-langsung dimasukkan hhh nhh sajahh shhuke~" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, ketika berulang kali pemuda Uchiha itu menubrukkan prostat nya terus-menerus.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke mengikuti keinginan tersebut. Kalau boleh jujur sudah sejak tadi ia menunggu permainan inti ini, namun seinginnya dirinya melakukan ini pada sang blonde, ia tidak bisa begitu saja memasukkan kejantannya tanpa persiapan dahulu, ia tidak ingin permainan ini hanya dirinya saja yang merasakan kenikmatan, sedangkan pemuda Uzumaki itu tidak. Hell, ia tidak bisa melakukan hal sekejam itu.

Setelah meletakkan ujung kejantannya didepan pintu 'surga dunia' milik sang blonde, secara perlahan Sasuke mulai memasukkan benda pusakanya. Sehalus mungkin ia lakukan untuk menerobos lubang 'perjaka' Naruto, yang saat ini mulai merintih kesakitan.

"A-akhh hhh nhhh-AKHHHH!" Kedua manik shappirenya terbelalak kaget, ketika kejantanan Sasuke menembus jauh lubang anusnya dengan kasar, serta sukses mengenai prostatnya.

"Ishhh m-maaf dobe, aku terpeleset tadi" Sasuke meringis antara sakit dan nikmat, dapat ia rasakan dinding-dinding halus dan bergelombang Naruto memijat kejantanannya. Hampir saja ia kehilangan kontrol karena rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan pada ujung wilayah selatannya.

Dengan sesekali meringis kesakitan, Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk segera bergerak. Kedua telapak tangannya berpegangan erat pada atap rumah dibawahnya ketika dengan brutal Sasuke menggerekan pinggulnya cepat.

"Nga'ahh ah ah hnn nhh ah" deru nafas memburu saling bersahutan dari kedua pemuda yang tengah 'kepanasan' tersebut. Hujan yang masih turun dengan lebat tidak menyurutkan semangat kedua insan tersebut untuk berhenti. Keduanya terlalu merasa senang akan euporia yang mereka rasakan saat ini, suatu sensasi yang untuk pertama kalinya mereka rasakan. Apalagi air hujan yang turun membasahi tubuh keduanya, membuat mereka merasakan sensasi yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Hah ah ah shh ohh"

"Hhh hhh nhh" jari-jari panjang Sasuke menggengam kejantanan Naruto yang hampir terlupakan olehnya, membuat sang empunya kejantannya semakin mengerang nikmat.

"S-sasukehh a-aku mau-ugh! Ngh~" mengetahui maksud sang blonde, Sasuke mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya hingga akhirnya keduanya merasakan suatu gejolak yang ingin keluar dari ujung kejantanan mereka.

"A-akhhh" secara bersamaan keduanya mengeluarkan sperma yang cukup banyak. Deru nafas kelelahan keluar dengan cepat. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke langsung ambruk ditempat, dengan Sasuke yang menyandarkan tubuhnya diatas punggung Naruto, serta kejantanannya yang masih anteng berada didalam anusnya.

Setelah merasa cukup baik bernafas, Sasuke segera bangun dan mulai memakai kembali celananya. Dapat Naruto rasakan tubuhnya terasa baru ditimpah besi, pegal dan nyeri diseluruh tubuhnya. Manik shappirenya menatap sayu pemuda raven yang berdiri menjulang tinggi didepannya, tanpa perduli tubuh telanjangnya yang mulai menggigil kedinginan, Naruto menatap lurus manik onyx yang juga tengah balik menatapnya.

SRETT

Nafas Naruto seperti tercekat ditenggorokan, ketika lagi-lagi Sasuke mendekati dirinya lalu menggendong tubuh telanjangnya ala bridal style. Kedua tangannya secara reflek melingkari leher jenjang Sasuke. Pipinya bersemu merah disaat Sasuke mengecup bibirnya lembut, dan berpindah kekeningnya. Setelahnya ia menenggelamkan wajah bersemunya didada bidang Sasuke, sekaligus menghindari air hujan yang menerpa wajahnya ketika Sasuke berlari menembus hujan lebat dan mengantarnya pulang.

TAP TAP TAP

SRETT

Dengan penuh hati-hati dan tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke menurunkan tubuh dalam gendongannya keatas tempat tidur sang blonde.

"Aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih untuk yang tadi" katanya, dan bersiap pergi melompati jendela kamar Naruto, disaat sebuah tangan menahan pergerakannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau kembali dan melakukan hal itu padaku, Sasuke?" lirih Naruto, mencengkram erat tangan Sasuke yang tidak kunjung menatap matanya. Sebuah senyum miris ia ukirkan begitu genggaman tangannya dihempas tangan pucat serta dingin milik Sasuke.

"Maaf" dan tanpa penjelasan apapun lagi, sosok pemuda jangkung itu menghilang dalam pandangan manik Shappire Naruto.

Suara gemeletuk gigi saling berbunyi disaat rasa sakit dan marah mulai mengusai dirinya.

"Bodoh" makinya pada diri sendiri. Setetes air mata menuruni pelupuk mata indah itu.

 **_ FlashBack off _**

Sejak saat itu Naruto sering uring-uringan karena memikirkan tingkah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memperkosanya, ugh atau itu tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai pemerkosaan disaat ia sendiri menikmati seks yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya.

DUARRR

Lamunannya langsung buyar begitu mendengar suara ledakan yang ia yakini berasal dari teman barunya..

"SAI" pekiknya dan Sakura berbarengan, tanpa ragu lagi Naruto segera menghampiri suara ledakan itu berasal. Giginya menggretak marah disaat melihat Sai berdiri ditengah-tengah ruangan yang sudah nyaris tidak berbentuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sai!" teriaknya emosi, menyambar kerah baju pemuda pucat didepannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, anh?" manik Shappirenya terbelalak kaget, serta jantungnya yang terasa berhenti berdetak.

Suara ini..

Secara perlahan Naruto menatap sosok tinggi yang menjulang diatas bangunan runtuh itu. Lagi-lagi Naruto merasakan nafasnya yang tercekat, manik shappirenya menatap tidak percaya akan sesuatu yang retinanya tangkap. Itu..

CETTAR CETTAR CETTAR

Suara ledakan kecil yang berasal dari kembang api dan membentuk sebuah ledakan cantik, menghiasi pemandangan langit dibelakang Sasuke, sekaligus memperjelas tulisan diujung sana. Sebuah tulisan yang mampu membuat dirinya senang dan terharu.

Sasuke melompat turun dari atas ketika sang sutradara memberinya izin untuk menyelesaikan masalah privasinya dengan sang aktor utama.

"A-apa-apaan ini? Bukannya melanjutkan acara syutingnya" gerutu Naruto seraya mengulum senyuman senangnya, disaat tidak disangka, rival sekaligus sahabatnya akan melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini.

TEP

Sebuah tepukan lembut Naruto rasakan pada bahu kanannya, dilihatnya sang sutradara tengah mengulum senyum untuknya. "Kami tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu uring-uringan beberapa waktu lalu, dan setelah kami cari tahu.. Ternyata itu ada kaitannya dengan Sasuke, huh?" Naruto nyengir kaku mendengar hal tersebut.

"Gomenasai, Suzuka-san"

"Iie, Naruto-kun. Nah lebih baik sekarang kau selesai dulu masalahmu dengan calon seme-mu itu. Sasuke sudah susah payah membuat kejutan ini untukmu" bisik sang sutradara, usil.

Sekali lagi wajah Naruto memerah melihat tulisan yang terpajang indah diatas dinding bawah pijakan Sasuke tadi.

"Will you be mine, Naruto?"

Begitulah tulisan itu berbunyi, dengan malu-malu Naruto menatap manic onyx didepannya yang kini menatapnya penuh harap. Suara sorak senang saling bersahutan dari para kru juga para fans mereka.

"Maafkan perlakuanku padamu beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi sungguh itu benar-benar kulakukan karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto" kata Sasuke meyakinkan pemuda dihadapannya yang menatapnya ragu dan malu.

"Um, aku paham Teme" Naruto mengangguk malu.

"Lalu?"

"H-huh?" Sasuke mengerlingkan matanya kesal dengan tingkah lambat dan tidak pekaan pemuda didepannya.

"Sudahlah Naruto, kau terima saja cintanya Sasuke-kun. Daripada kau uring-uringan tidak jelas begitu. Setidaknya perasaanmu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangankan?" teriak Sakura mendukung penuh tindakan Sasuke. Bagaimana pun juga ia merupakan salah satu fans SasuNaru, dan tentunya melihat pairing favorite bersama adalah impian semua fans.

Mendapatkan banyak dukungan dari orang-orang sekitarnya, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya malu. Seketika sorakan senang memenuhi tempat syuting tersebut.

"Arigatou, Dobe"

.

.

.

.

.

_ END _

OMG! OMG! OMG!

Jngan timpuk sayaa *sembunyi dikolong

Maafkan kegajeannya dalam hal ending ya minna *elap ingus dibaju bakoro

Jujur aja ide ini baru muncul tadi pagi, dan akhirnya, bisa selesai tepat waktu *tepuk tngan heboh/dilempar bakiak

Hehehe

Jadi harap dimaklumi aja ya?

Malahan tadi saya berniat buat ngegantungin nih akhiran ffnya *nyengir watados

Cuma saya baikkan ya? Tidak membuat readers kelimpungan karna akhirannya yang ngegantung *nyengir

Osh, walau ffnya super duper gajeness bin gajebos, saya minta riviewnya boleh? *natap sok imut/ditimpuk massa

Hahaha

Yosh, saya juga bawa ff baru tuh, judulnya 'ARE YOU, SHEMALE?'

Saya harap kalian masih mau berkenan membaca ff gaje saya yang itu..

Oke bye bye minna *kecup jauh


End file.
